


Twists and Turns to New Beginnings

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Hate to Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How and when can the few remaining team save the world?  What can Logan do once he gets where he's going?</p><p>Maybe there are too many questions to answer and not enough time for them. But in going back and living again, Logan discovers something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twists and Turns to New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anassa_anemou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/gifts).



Kitty’s words are easy to understand now that there’s been a few minutes to process. He’s going back - somewhere - with the intent of stopping the Sentinels somehow - but right now, Charles and Erik are deep in one of their many spats - for Logan to worry about anything except protecting these two old men from barbs that will cut their tenuous relationship to the quick.

“We could prevent the world from ever experiencing Shaw?” Charles suggests, a strange gambit to start at if Logan thinks on it much. He hasn’t heard many of these fights in the weeks that they have all been together, but Kitty and Bobby talk of little else in the small hours. 

However, he does know better than to interrupt this conversation before it has truly started.

“Or you could have your wish of stopping me from killing Shaw? Isn’t that where we make our presence known?” Erik adds, sounding as if they have had this conversation before and as if he’s tired of trying to talk Charles from idle talk of saving Erik from himself. Logan has already heard of what happened in Cuba from Storm the first night that she found Logan in New York a few years ago.

“Those options won’t stop Trask, will they?” Logan interjects, because it is a serious question that needs consideration and he won’t stand here while they argue for hours when time is short. He hasn’t contributed much their chats after dinner since they all came together, but it seems as if he should now. It is his life that is changing for some point into the past.

“Well, is it really Trask we must stop? Is the most important fact that he had Mystique’s blood? Or is his fear enough?” Erik asks, seriously. Logan has to admit that he hasn’t given much thought to what is the most dangerous part of these Sentinels, but now it is more than salient, and necessary to think through.

“But wasn’t the moment that Raven’s blood was known to him what we fear the most now? These new Sentinels can hurt us any way they want now, not just by shooting us, but by adapting to prevent our offensives. Preventing that blood from getting to Trask’s hands has to be where we start.” Charles, it seems, is still as much the optimist as he was in 1962, even if times are so bleak.

“I worry that it’s too specific, but you also know that if that’s where you want to begin, you’re breaking me out of jail.” 

“Jail?” Logan asks. There’s a story there, but one he knows they have little time for. He hopes Charles will avoid the long-way round and make it quick. Logan hopes he’s better off not knowing the why of Erik’s sentence, though given everything else Erik has done, he’s shocked that there’s only been twice.

“Yes, long story that makes very little sense, Erik was jailed for killing JFK--”

“I didn’t kill him!” Erik protests.

“No, I know you didn’t, but I was angry and I didn’t stop it. So yes, Erik was in jail, somewhere where he couldn’t hurt anyone. You’ll need to get him, and convince me to do it,” Charles says.

“I take it that won’t be easy.” Logan knows he has made a face that explains all of his confusion, but confusion has been the theme of their lives for years now and with their numbers this can be a surprise. He has no reason to care right now, because if they continue to talk, he has more information to help him when he goes.

“You think Charles would want to see the man who put him in a wheelchair?” Erik’s tone is flat, harder than it should be when they were discussing how to save them from death at the hands of these adaptable robots.

“Not that I was in one - but you didn’t know that,” Charles interjected.

“You’ve lost so much and there sure as shit ain’t much time less. So, how ‘bout you both make up your hive-mind and I’ll be on my way.” Logan knows it’s snappish and short, but they really haven’t any time to argue over when to send him.

There’s a pregnant pause, one that Logan knows means that they’re discussing it all telepathically. He stands there and waits for the odd look to leave their eyes before Charles says, “1973 it is. Just before the Paris meetings.”

“So you say. Now, what else haven’t you told me - or each other - about the ten years or so since I would’ve seen you?”

-

1973, miraculously, brought out the annoyed and angry side of Logan, how fortunate for everyone who doesn’t know him well enough.

Unsurprising, but still shocking, Logan got to Charles and found a man who would rather be high as a kite than use his powers, but force of will got Charles to do what he was loath to do: break Erik out of jail.

With an eye on the ultimate purpose of his trip, Logan didn’t hide his disapproval for Charles’ choice or Erik’s contained rage once he was out of that plastic prison the government kept him in. Logan knew he was to be as cold and aloof to Erik as he was that one day they met, and only once Charles and Erik have had a rough on the plane did Logan bother telling Erik, “If you fuck with him again, I will fuck with you.”

“And how do you know I won’t enjoy it? I’ve been ten years alone,” Erik said, all haughty and full of hubris.

“Trust me, this won’t be what you had in mind.”

With that he turned around and left Erik to think of both the reason for provoking Charles and of Logan’s words.

He can’t believe he offered what he just did. But if he knows the Erik of today, getting his aggression out might be all the better to keep him from doing anything stupid, again.

-

“Will you stop looking at him like that? He’s doing what he can,” Erik says, Charles’ eyes intent on Logan and Kitty.

“I won’t. Not when he’s doing important work. He’s our only hope.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, when did you ever watch _Star Wars_?”

Charles scoffs. “When did you?”

Erik is ready to reply when Kitty says, “Will you take the bickering somewhere else? I need to concentrate.”

Erik wouldn’t look sheepish to Kitty of all people, but he slowly leaves the room so that she can do what she needs to do.

-

Erik seethed by the time they landed in Paris, and Logan thought about reminding him of that “threat” but as soon as they were settled into two hotel rooms - Logan found himself rooming with Erik.

“So, do I need to follow through?” he asked.

Erik shrugged as if he didn’t care, but Logan thought he knew the man well enough now to know that there was a hidden meaning to Erik’s purported nonchalance. The Erik that Logan knows in the future lives on grand gestures after seemingly non-actions.

Logan knew exactly what he needed to do. He only hoped that it would help the future.

-

“Oh!” Charles says, his powers spiked as Logan works in the past. He’s not sure what he expects from Logan’s work, but he’s certain it isn’t that.

_Erik, would you mind if I told you what Logan’s doing in the 70s?_

Erik sends the mental equivalent of a nod and so Charles sends over the sensations he feels from Logan’s mind right now.

“Well, that’s new,” Erik says. Charles agrees.

-

Logan made as much noise as possible so that it was impossible for Charles and Hank not to know what was going on. Erik didn’t mind, in the least, but that was a bit shocking. It was rather odd to think that the man who had tried to kill the world with the Statue of Liberty was getting fucked, but it was what it was. 

Erik sounded rather pleased with how fast Logan’s hips were working, but as soon as they had a good rhythm going, there was a knock at the door. Logan grunted as he pulled out as Erik whined.

“G-d, who would do that to us?” Erik asked. If Logan didn’t know better, he’d have thought Erik was too needy in bed, but he knew what it was like to go without sex for too long.

“I’m not going to find out when your ass is still in the air. Now, do something or else I’ll leave you to take care of yourself.”

Erik complied quickly, but didn’t bother to hide that fact that he was very much being ridden hard and put away wet. Logan was slow to open the door, but as soon as there was enough room to see who was on the other side, he was almost bowled over.

“You took him upon that offer?” Charles asked.

“Well,” Erik said with a self-satisfied smirk, “You didn’t look as though you wanted me again. Unless this is a new iteration of our old game. Jealous much?”

Logan stood there slightly dumbfounded at the information being spat out. Why hadn’t Charles or Erik told him about this earlier? Unless neither man imaged anything sexual happening? That was ludicrous on their parts.

“Moria wasn’t like this and you know it.”

“Then tell me, what is this? Why are you here if not to try and reclaim what you threw away?”

Charles’ eyes shifted from looking coldly at Erik to admiring the carpet on the floor. There was something here and Logan would rather watch as it played out before he got back to being with Erik.

A long pause echoed through the room before Logan decided that unlike older selves, this Charles and Erik needed a little push. “Charles, if you’re bothered by what Erik and I are doing, I wouldn’t object to sharing Erik. If that’s what you’re not so subtly asking for. You clearly took me up on that advice when we met in 1962, and I’d like to see how we can all fit together.”

(Truthfully the idea of the three of them was more than a little bizarre, but perhaps it would solve more than one of their problems. Erik looked almost sated under the sheets, eyelids heavy.)

In answer, Charles simply walked further into the room and looked over each of them as if he were a cat about to get his cream.

-

“Logan, I’m so glad you could rejoin the staff. Your trip to Canada was far too long for everyone’s tastes.” Logan marvels at the cool and calculated way that Charles is talking to the entire staff, as if Logan’s unexpected trip was nothing to worry about.

Truth be told, Logan knows that Charles and Erik, collectively and quietly, had been worried sick about the trip to see Stryker’s lab destroyed without their aid. But as the headmasters of the Xavier-Lehnsherr School for the Gifted, there was little they could do. The namesakes stayed while their assistant went off to do work that had little to with the school and more to do with ridding the world of one more human out to destroy mutants.

 _If we can move this along, I think we all need to retire for a little bit of rest. I’ve had a long week and well..._ he trails off, knowing that Charles is relaying the message to Erik as if they were on a three-way call.

Years and years together - sharing each other like over-eager teens and sugar - have and haven’t changed them all. Logan thinks to them both, _I didn’t know we could share Erik so well, Charles._

Charles makes an “O” of surprise before he says aloud, “Welcome back Logan. We’ve missed you terribly.”

With a small smile, Logan knows that’s more than true, if only because his mind reels through battles upon battles with large metal robots at the same time that he remembers each and every one of their nights entwined together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [redacted] for the beta and for [redacted] for their cheerleading and brainstorming.


End file.
